


Written On These Walls

by starsandcologne



Series: Story Of My Life 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wrote I’m cute in the bathroom stall and your notes match the handwriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On These Walls

Blaine prides himself on being the only cheerio with a soul at this school.

Sure Santana gets all mushy when she's with Brittany and Quinn can be a decent person after a few shots of tequila, but they're not always genuine. Blaine on the other hand volunteered to paint sets for the school musical, helped at the car wash for the chess club, and three hours baking a cake for the glee club's bake sale. And he's not even _in_ glee club.

But Kurt Hummel is.

He probably doesn't even notice Blaine. They share one class together, Algebra 2, and Kurt is more than likely the first person done, his (perfectly structured, Greek-god-like) nose in a book the rest of the period.

Blaine has an obsession- fascination he prefers to call it- with the novels Kurt reads. He never seen someone to entwined in a story, yet manages to fly through them swiftly. Everything from Great Expectations to The Devil Wears Prada, he reads it all. The same expression on his face: lower lip pulled between his teeth and eyebrows scrunched together. Blaine wishes he could draw so he could attempt to do justice of the art he gazes at everyday in 3rd period.

Yes, Kurt is truly the single most interesting boy in all of Ohio. So much so that he wants everyone, or at least every boy that goes into the second floor boys' restroom, to know it.

The handicapped stall is the most talked about thing in William McKinley High School. It's where the news of the best parties are, and also the biggest gossip. At first Blaine thought nothing of it, he doesn't get caught up in trivial scribbles- why bother?

But after Cheerios' practice he grabs a sea foam colored sharpie- the closest shade he could find to Kurt's eyes- and neatly scribbles 'Kurt Hummel: most interesting boy in all of Ohio' on the wall.

It's the most pristine thing in the cubicle, nestled in between 'for a good time: Puckzilla 555-0469' and 'nude erections sux'. He sees it's the only thing not written in black, red, and what looks like, but he hopes isn't, dried semen. Just like Kurt, it stands out.

***

Kurt is so damn sick of the jokes. The slushies he's gotten used to, pee balloons suck (but they've subsided lately), and his notes are constantly being taken to be flushed down the toilet. But Artie just sent him a photo of something written about him the handicapped stall in the boys' bathroom and he's so done being ridiculed.

The morning prior some boy in a hockey uniform snatched his Algebra 2 notes, and there's nobody he knows well in that class, so he'll actually have to talk to somebody new.

He decides to use the opportunity to talk to Blaine Anderson. For weeks Mercedes and Tina have been nagging on him to simply say hi or anything, because they're sick of hearing about his consistent gushing over him.

So before Mr. Ravens can start class he stops at Blaine's table and thanks god that Mike is here today and the seat to his right is wide open.

"Can I sit next to you today? My notes got-I don't have my notes today," he says steadily. He's glad, considering he practiced those two sentences since homeroom.

Blaine lifts his head and _oh god he's actually looking me in the eyes holy shit is he smiling too_ \- "yeah, of course."

With a nod and unsteady legs Kurt sits down and fidgets with his pencil until class begins.

Kurt slips a worksheet from Blaine's piled notes between them and begins to scan the page during Mr. Ravens's lecture and his eyes flare as he trails over a particular interesting phrase.

The formula is underlined with a sea foam sharpie, just like from the picture, but it couldn't be-couldn't it? He's attempting to reason with himself saying maybe he borrowed the pen from someone else or that the lighting in the photo was off when he sees Blaine's name written at the top if the page, and sure enough the same scribbled cursive dawns the page. Oh my god.

***

Blaine can barely breathe. He has Kurt Hummel, _the Kurt Hummel_ , sitting next to him and he doesn't know how he got this lucky. It must be good karma.

When the bell rings and everyone eagerly begins to pack up their things he knows he has to do something. Kurt is about to stand up and in haste Blaine grasps his hand.

"Do you want to go out sometime? With me."

***

Kurt pushes up his glasses with his free hand- _the hand that Blaine Anderson isn't touching oh my god he's touching me_ -and manages to find his breath to answer.

"Of course," he smirks. "After all, you think I'm the most interesting boy in all of Ohio."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated :)  
> (Also in need of prompts.)


End file.
